One More Day
by Animegirl1129
Summary: Eric looked over his shoulder at his lover. “If today was your last day what would you do?” Post Lost Son. Slash. Warning: Lemon.


**One More Day****

* * *

**

Genre: Angst/ Kinda Sci-fi/Romance  
Ratings: M  
Pairings/Characters: Eric/Speed  
Synopsis: Eric's mind fell back to the plot of the movie his eldest sister had been telling him about a few months ago. 'What if we could live our lives over again... could we change the outcome? Or who was effected?' He looked over his shoulder at his lover. "If today was your last day what would you do?"  
Comments: Okay, please keep in mind that all I've seen of Lost Son are the clips from Youtube. And, for that matter, I don't know all the details about the characters either. So, critisize anything you want... Enjoy, read, and review.

* * *

Horatio had told Eric what had happened at the jewelry store. The younger man had fallen to his knees outright sobbing. "How could this happen? How could he be gone?"

They were there to interview the store owner about one of his customers. Speed had been surveying the room when he'd drawn his gun. This action had quickly obtained Horatio's attention and he'd done the same, spotting the man moving beneath the table. A door opened in the back of the shop and gunfire began. Speed had tried to shoot, but…

His gun had jammed. The gunman shot him before he could react further and Speed had gone down. Horatio fired and the man ran, escaping.

Horatio called for assistance -a call Eric had heard, the news stopping his heart- and had attempted to comfort the CSI as he faded away, the blood loss too severe to survive. He was gone within seconds.

Back-up had arrived, as had Calleigh, Alexx and Eric. One of the detectives on scene had prevented him from entering the building on Horatio's order.

They'd caught the shooter and he'd seen them leading the man away in hand-cuffs. Silently, Eric wished he could have a go at the man who'd stolen his lover's life way before his time.

The funeral had been held two days later, the procession massive, motorcycles and squad cars rolling down the vacant Miami streets carrying a man who should have lived so much longer. Eric, thankfully, had been allowed to ride with Speed's parents, despite their dislike for him.

The ceremony had been quick and rather standard, the flag ceremony breaking Eric's heart as he watched his lover be lowered into the earth. He cringed, the flag handed to his parents instead of him.. He knew he was being selfish, but he loved Speed just as much as the parents he'd barely spoken to in years.

When they'd finally headed home for the day, the hectic events had drained him so badly he barely made it to the bed before falling asleep, crying himself to sleep, wishing he could just wake up and re-do that terrible day, fix the mistakes, have his Speed back…

**Last night I had a crazy dream**

**A wish was granted just for me**

**It could be for anything**

**I didn't ask for money**

**Or a mansion in Malibu**

**I simply wished, for one more day with you**

"Eric?" The voice broke through the silence of the small townhouse, carrying through out the bedroom where the CSI was curled up in a ball, finally letting the tears fall, mourning the loss of his best friend, his lover. "You awake?"

"I'm losing it, I swear I can hear him…" Eric scolded himself.

He heard a deep throated laugh beside him on the bed, an arm curling around his waist. "You never had it, Delko. Get your ass over here and tell me what's got you so upset?"

He dared to turn around, his eyes falling on the man whose funeral he'd been at all morning. "You… you're here… "

"Are you sick or something? Where else would I be?" Speed questioned, shifting until he sat beside the younger man.

"I… you were dead. We buried you this morning… How can you be here?" He was in shock, hardly managing a coherent thought.

Speed blinked. "This is news to me. You were having a nightmare, love."

He pulled the other man into his arms, leaning against his shoulder. "It was so real… I thought you were really gone."

"I'm not going anywhere." Speedle pressed a kiss to his lovers neck, pulling him into his arms as they fell back onto the bed.

Eric's mind fell back to the plot of the movie his eldest sister had been telling him about a few months ago. 'What if we could live our lives over again... could we change the outcome? Or who was effected?' He looked over his shoulder at his lover. "If today was your last day what would you do?"

"I'd spend it with you."

**One more day**

**One more time**

**One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied**

**But then again**

**I know what it would do**

Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you"Stay here for a minute…" Eric said, removing himself from the older man's arms, disconnecting every phone in the house, making sure their pagers and cells were off before returning to the bedroom.

"What are you doing?"

He straddled the other man's waist, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Loving you."

Speed flipped them over, curiosity flashing in his eyes. "What brought this on?" He questioned, tugging Eric's favorite t-shirt over his head.

"I just want to be with you right now." The younger whispered his fingers tangling in Speed's disheveled dark brown hair as the other kissed along the newly exposed skin.

Eric's chest was well defined, his time spent trying for the Olympics several years ago had paid off, Speed thought to himself, his fingers running along the muscles. He stripped off his own shirt, casting it to the floor before continuing his onslaught against his lovers chest.

"Mmmm…" Eric groaned, his hips grinding against the others, telling him to move along.

Speed grinned, his fingers catching the waistband of Eric's boxers, pulling them down his hips until they joined the shirts on the bedroom floor. The elder's lips continuing their path down his lover's body, taking the heated flesh into the cavern.

He placed butterfly kisses along the shaft, tracing the vein that ran along the underside before stifling his gag reflex and allowing the member passage to his throat. As closed off from other people as Tim Speedle was, Eric had to admit, he was one hell of a lover.

"My… God… You're good at that…" Eric panted, nearing the edge as the older man began to hum, the vibrations sending him plummeting into oblivion, coming hard. His hands gripped the sheets tightly, watching his lover swallow every drop.

Eric pulled him back up, their lips crashing together as if they'd been apart for weeks, working the other's boxers down his legs. "I want you in me… now…" he demanded, folding the tube of apples and cinnamon scented lotion into Speed's hand.

He kissed his lover once more, pouring a liberal amount of the liquid into his palm. He sucked the skin over Eric's jugular into his mouth, slipping one finger into his lover, slowly preparing him. He easily located the bundle of nerves, pressing against it. The younger man's rather loud moan of pleasure was captured in Speed's mouth, silencing the sound as he added a second finger, scissoring the two apart before a third was added, adequately stretching the CSI.

"Ready?" Speed questioned, removing his fingers from inside of his lover, coating his arousal before preparing to enter.

Eric nodded, his lips once again captured in a passionate kiss, the others tongue asking entrance that it was not denied. Slowly, the older man buried himself within the other, remaining still until Eric had adjusted to the intrusion.

"Move." The younger commanded, thrusting against Speed in an attempt to begin their love-making. "Please…"

Unable to resist that, he gave several slow, shallow thrusts, finding the perfect angle that would allow him to brush against the younger's prostate on every plunge into the tight passage. Speed set the rhythm, slowly picking up speed and power, driving his lover mad. He gripped the revived organ, his slick fingers sliding around the flesh between them as he pumped it in time with his own thrusts.

"Almost…" Eric groaned, his eyes locking instinctually with Speed's he came again, the hot liquid coating both of their stomachs. The feeling of Eric's muscles contracting around him sent him over the edge as well, shooting his seed deep into his lover.

Collapsing against the younger man, he slowly pulled out, wrapping the younger man tightly in his arms. Before Eric, he'd never been much for the cuddling, but he'd grown to like it, though he doubted even Eric actually knew that.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Eric whispered, as Speed pulled the blankets over them, sleep taking them over quickly.

He pressed a soft kiss to the other's neck. "Of course I do. You're the only one I've ever loved."

**First thing I'd do is pray for time to crawl**

**Then I'd unplug the telephone**

**And keep the TV off**

**I'd hold you every second**

**Say a million 'I love you's'**

**That's what I'd do, with one more day with you**

The pounding on the front door brought them both back to the land of the conscious, neither of the two CSI's having the energy, nor the desire to move from the comfortable bed, wrapped in each other's arms. But, clearly, whoever was on the other side of that door was impatient and had no intent of leaving them alone.

Eric climbed from the bed, hopping into a pair of jeans and pulling a discarded button-down shirt on as he made his way to door to yell at their impatient guest.

"Why the hell aren't you and Speed answering your phones?" Horatio's tone of voice indicated that they had chosen a rotten time to unplug said device.

"I… ugh… disconnected the phone this morning." He admitted, hoping the truth would go over better than attempting to lie to a human polygraph.

"Why?"

"Take a wild guess, H." He deadpanned. "It was my fault. I had this horrible nightmare… Anyway, do you need one of us to come in?"

Horatio sighed. "I need Speed to come in and analyze some trace evidence. If that gets us anywhere we'll get on with the investigation. Tell him to get his ass to the lab in an hour or I'll have to write him up." They all knew how much their supervisor hated paperwork, and having to be the reason to make him do it was never a smart plan if you wanted to be on his good side.

"He'll be there." Eric promised, though he couldn't help thinking of his nightmare.

Horatio nodded, walking away. "And turn your phones back on."

"Noted…" The younger said, walking back inside. He quickly plugging the telephones back in before returning to the bedroom. He ran his fingers through the other's hair for a moment before waking him up. "H needs you to come in."

Speed groaned and buried his head in the pillow. "We're supposed to be off today…"

"You don't wanna have to make him do paperwork, do you?" Eric teased, recalling Horatio's earlier threat.

"I'm going, I'm going." Speed rolled out of bed, heading to the bathroom to shower.

"I'll get you something to eat." He promised, heading to the kitchen to start the coffee.

Twenty minutes later Speed was sipping from the travel mug of caffeine, ready to head out.

Eric blocked him at the door. "Can you do me a favor?" The paranoia from his dream still lingered and he really didn't have a good feeling about today.

"Okay?"

"Have Calleigh check your gun when you get there? Please?" He begged, something he didn't do often.

Speed sighed. "If it'll make you feel better…"

"Thank you…" Eric sighed in relief, kissing him quickly before moving aside. "Love you."

Speed smiled over his shoulder. "You, too."

**One more day**

**One more time **

**One more sunset maybe I'd be satisfied**

**But then again**

**I know what it would do**

**Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you**

Almost an hour had passed and his nerves just wouldn't leave him alone. He was terrified that his dream, if that's what it had been, would come true and that he'd lose Speed for real this time. He forced himself to shower and dress, figuring that he'd be better distracted at work. He could concentrate on evidence that didn't screw with his subconscious.

"Hey, Eric, why are you in?" Calleigh asked, spotting him in the hall.

He shrugged. "H called Speed in. I got bored. Did Speed come see you about his gun."

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, good thing, too."

"It was jammed?" He questioned.

She gave him an odd look. "How'd you know that?"

"I had some weird dream. It wasn't pretty…" Eric admitted.

"If it got you spooked, it must have been pretty bad. It had something to do with Speed's gun, I take it?"

He nodded. "Yeah… jammed."

"I gave him a temporary for now, till we can fix his. It's functional, I promise." Calleigh assured him, turning back to the cartridge casings she was working on.

"Thank you…" But, he still felt uneasy. He wouldn't feel better until today was over. "Where is he now?"

"He's at a scene with H now. A jewelry store. Interrogating the owner about a customer." She watched the color drain from Eric's face. "I'm sensing some connection to you dream."

He nodded, unable to speak. "If something happens to him… I don't know what I'll do."

"Calm down. You don't know that anything's wrong. Go keep yourself busy. You'll go crazy if you do this to yourself." She ordered him. "Go talk to Alexx, she'll calm you down."

He wordlessly made his way down to the morgue, which was doing wonders for his current lack of optimism, please note that the walls were bleeding the sarcasm in that statement. "Alexx?"

"Eric, what's wrong?" She questioned. Eric had to laugh, he hadn't even said anything yet, though the mother hen already knew something wasn't right with one of her own.

"Nothing, really. I just had this horrible nightmare. Part of which took place in here…" He bit his lip, memories of the autopsy performed on his lover flashing through his mind.

She pulled him into a hug. "Aw, honey. Timmy'll be fine. He's a trooper, he can hold his own."

He smiled. "How'd you know I was dreaming about something happening to Speed?"

"Why else would you be so upset? You love him, you don't want to lose him." She reasoned.

"If he makes it through today, I'll be fine. He's doing the same thing he was in my dream, only this time his gun works." Eric explained. "I'm gonna go try and get some work done. Thanks for letting me talk to you."

"Anytime, honey."

He headed back upstairs, finding himself in the break room fixing himself some coffee. The police radio mounted to the counter crackled to life and Horatio's voice rang through the room. He'd only heard two words of the entire thing.

'_Officer Down_…'

He dropped the mug of coffee to the floor, bumping into Calleigh in his rush to the door.

"It's happening!" he told her. "H just called in Code 3 (Officer Down)..."

She was right behind him as they headed to the crime scene, hoping that Speed was okay.

"Please…" Eric whispered aloud, his face in his hands as Calleigh broke several traffic laws to get them there that much quicker.

The flashing lights outside of the building made in incredibly easy to spot. Eric jumped out of the Hummer before it was even in park, spotting the ambulance that was lingering a few yards away. If Speed was in trouble wouldn't they be en route to the hospital? Why were they still here?

Panic overtaking his mind, he rounded the back of the ambulance, almost collapsing at what he saw. Speed was sitting on the bumper of the vehicle, fighting with the paramedic about whether or not he needed to be seen by a doctor.

"Speed…?" His voice didn't sound like his own.

The older man ignored the EMT's protests, standing to pull his lover into a bear hug. "Thank you so much for making me get that gun checked…" he whispered.

Eric was crying against the other's shoulder. "If you ever do that to me again, I swear…"

"If I ever do that to you again I'll help you hide my body." He finished, then realized he may have not chosen the right words for that comment. "After you've eviscerated me, that is."

"Sir, you really should get your arm checked…" the paramedic from before stood just behind him, looking rather impatient.

Eric pulled away, noting the fact that his lover's left arm was wrapped in bandages and was immobilized in a sling. "Don't worry, it will be." He assured the Medic, who nodded, heading back to the ambulance.

"I told the paramedic he didn't need to be bothered to take me to the hospital. I knew you'd drug me and physically drag me there if you had to."

"Damn right." He said, leading the older man back to the Hummer. "At least I don't have to worry about you killing yourself on your bike for a while."

"Who are you kidding? You love riding my bike." Speed laughed, climbing into the passengers seat.

"I love riding you more…" Eric teased, flashing his lover a smile before putting the car in drive.

**One more day**

**One more time**

**One more sunset maybe I'd be satisfied**

**But then again**

**I know what it would do**

**Leave me wishing still, for one more day**

**Leave me wishing still, for one more day**

**Leave me wishing still, for one more day**

**With you**

Eric smiled to himself as the bandage on Speed's arm was changed and wrapped with neon green colored tape. The doctor adjusted the limb in a sling before sending him out the door with Discharge instructions neither CSI wanted to hear. (-cough- No sex… -cough-)

"I'm glad you're okay." Eric whispered, hugging the older man once again. "I love you. I never want to be without you… I wished for one more day, to fix everything, to make sure you're gun was working… to love you."

"Looks like you get more than one day. One day isn't enough." Speed replied, taking Eric's hand with his good one, intent on making their way home.

* * *

_A/N: Characters not mine, songs not mine. Sorry if I got some personal details wrong, haven't been watching long. Read and review, please!_


End file.
